


Wake Up (Sleeping Beauty)

by Liondragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi)



Series: Theme: Insight Guns [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War speculation, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Liondragon
Summary: How to assemble right out of cryostasis.





	Wake Up (Sleeping Beauty)

**Author's Note:**

> Deepest apologies for not being able to fit His Majesty T'Challa into a drabble. (Maybe the tank itself got express delivered.)
> 
> (Not to be confused with [Pro Domo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7115263) because I'm predictable.)
> 
> Characters and universe don't belong to me. Exploration is not an endorsement of the source material. There is NO spoiler-protection. I adore all these characters + ambiguity is deliberate = do not bring your haterade to the party, even slightly, thanks.

"Don't kill me."

Bucky blinked away frost.

One gauntlet glinted; lowered. The other— 

"Can you handle this?"

Bucky caught the shield. "One-handed, too."

"No need." Whirring, to his left. "Got you one."

"Thanks. Is Steve dead?"

"No. Out of range." Tony tracked his every move. "You're blasé."

"How many times have I asked that..." The arm locked in. "I've been watching Steve find ways to get himself killed since he was sixteen."

A snort. "You'll mobilize? Just like that."

"As long as I'm like this, there is only one thing I'm good for." They locked gazes. "When do we start?"

   
   
 


End file.
